


Melodía de las rosas azules

by witchxchuu



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, Language of Flowers, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchxchuu/pseuds/witchxchuu
Summary: El tiempo ha pasado y las heridas se han ido curando. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, siempre van a quedar cicatrices del daño causado en el pasado. Es por eso que Saeyoung, en busca de aminorar el dolor de su querido hermano, le invita a un paseo especial, donde busca que este se relaje y logre encontrar paz. Y tal vez, en aquel lugar, palabras honestas broten como si de hermosas flores se trataran.
Kudos: 1





	Melodía de las rosas azules

Desesperación y terror atormentaban su mente. Sus pensamientos eran un mar turbulento de cosas negativas, que amenazaban con explotar y destruir todo a su paso en cualquier momento. Era algo que no podía controlar por más que quisiese, algo por lo que había llorado tantas noches porque simplemente no paraba. Su cerebro maquinaba solo desde una cosa a la otra sin descanso, interponiéndose en sus sueños y convirtiéndolas en sus más horrorosas pesadillas. Así había sido su vida desde que tenía memoria, desde que era un pequeño niño que intentaba ser feliz junto a la única persona que quería. Era todo tormentoso, pero mientras que estuviera con su hermano, pensaba que todo iría bien.

No se equivocó con aquello, pero no todo fue como lo pensó, porque su hermano le "abandonó" y desde ese día, en el que en los brazos de la rubia fémina lloró hasta agotar todas sus reservas, nunca más volvió a llorar por sus pensamientos. Aquellas pesadillas siguieron con él hasta despierto, pero no volvió a derramar una lágrima por su causa, ya no más, porque la peor pesadilla de todas la estaba viviendo, era real, se había quedado sin su persona especial y nada era más doloroso que eso, a otras cosas podía acostumbrarse.

Soltó un suspiro al recordar todo lo que había pasado, no tenía de otra que navegar entre sus recuerdos al estar aburrido. Miraba a través de la ventana el vasto cielo, de un color celeste pastel y con nubes difuminando aún más su color, con el sol amenazando con brillar imponente, pero sin llegar a hacerlo y dando como consecuencia, un agradable clima para salir en familia. Y él, justamente para la ocasión, estaba con su hermano, al que no sabía si considerar su familia a estas alturas. Sin embargo, sintió la brisa acariciarle el rostro, como si intentara consolarlo y entendió, que no debía pensar en cosas innecesarias, solo disfrutar del día.

Aunque claro, no sabía bien qué iba a pasar ese día, Saeyoung le había insistido en dar una vuelta en su carro y Saeran, sin razón para negarse, aceptó. En un inicio pensó que solo pasarían por lugares bonitos, tal vez la playa o tal vez comer en algún lado, pero vaya sorpresa fue que ya haya pasado una hora y aún sigan en camino hacia algún lugar. Tenía cierta curiosidad, pero no preguntaría, no sería el primero en romper ese silencio que habían mantenido desde que habían salido. Porque a pesar de ser hermanos, luego de todo lo sucedido, les era difícil mantener una conversación normal.

Su mente siguió divagando, viendo cómo de grandes edificios pasaban a estar rodeados de pequeñas casas y luego de un amplio campo. Sentía el aire más limpio, el viento acunar su cabeza y una ligera pero agradable melodía reproducirse en sus pensamientos, melodía que recordaba haberla escuchado en algún lugar, pero que no sabía de dónde. Sin embargo, era suave y nostálgica, como si quisiera transmitirle fuerza en su debilidad y sin saber bien la razón, decidió nombrarla como la melodía de las rosas azules. Las rosas azules eran bonitas, la canción era bonita.

No notó el momento en el que cerró sus párpados con tranquilidad después de mucho tiempo, luego de infinidades de noches con insomnio en las que tenía de todo menos paz. Empezó a sentir cómo sus músculos se relajaban e inconscientemente empezó a tararear la melodía de su mente. No le importó que Saeyoung estuviera en el mismo auto, ni que le mirara de reojo con una sonrisa de alivio, lo único que llegó a importarle en ese mismo momento, es que había encontrado paz, aunque fuera por un momento.

Sonrió levemente, no era solo el ambiente el que le daba aquella paz, era también lo que por fin iba a suceder. Su mente se nubló finalmente, los pensamientos negativos desaparecieron y no pudo sentirse más feliz de que haya dado resultado. Dormiría gracias a aquellas pastillas de dormir y no volvería a despertar.

♡ ♡ ♡

En la completa oscuridad en la que se había sumergido y de la que no era consciente, algo hizo despertar sus estímulos. A sus oídos llegaba el sonido de pájaros cantores cerca suyo, demasiado cerca para ser verdad. Sin embargo, sus párpados le pesaban como los mil demonios y su cabeza le martilleaba sin cesar, no era capaz de abrir sus orbes verdes y ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Se molestó levemente ante aquello, ¿por qué era aquel intenso dolor de cabeza?

—¿Ya despertaste? Anda, Saeran, ¿cómo puedes dormir tan profundamente y tanto tiempo? ¿es que acaso no duermes hace mil años o qué? —Al percibir una voz masculina y reconocerle al instante, con dolor, sus párpados se abrieron rápidamente, notando que efectivamente, la persona frente a él era Saeyoung, su hermano mayor. — ¿Por qué me miras como si hubieras visto un fantasma? No soy aterrador que yo sepa —bromeó levemente, al pensar que la reacción del contrario era debido a que había tenido pesadillas.

Saeran analizó con la mirada al pelirrojo y seguidamente, la desvió de él, obteniendo que la cabeza le doliera más y reflejando eso en sus gestos. Era molesto tener que aguantar aquél intenso dolor de cabeza, pero era la consecuencia de su inutilidad. No había sido capaz de lograr muchas cosas y al parecer, ni siquiera suicidarse podía. Suponía que la cantidad de pastillas para dormir que había ingerido no fue suficiente, porque lamentablemente para él, seguía ahí, vivo, estar aún con Saeyoung lo demostraba.

—Mi cabeza me está matando —susurró, con una voz apenas audible. Era así como siempre hablaba y su hermano ya se había acostumbrado a ello.

—¿Oh? Supongo que debe ser por haber dormido tanto —supuso, porque nunca sabría la verdad tras su dolor de cabeza, nadie se lo diría. —Ven, salgamos del auto. Tomar aire fresco y mojarte la cara debería ayuda. Además, no hemos comido nada desde ayer, deberíamos hacerlo. —Extendió su mano hacia el peliblanco, siendo rechazo y saliendo este solo del automóvil.

—Comer, ¿ayer? —Un gesto de extrañeza se fijó en su rostro, él recordaba haber comido algo antes de salir.

—Oh claro, como estabas durmiendo perdiste la noción del tiempo. Quería llevarte a un lugar especial y al parecer estaba más lejos de lo que pensaba, así que llegamos más o menos en la noche. Y aprovechando que no despertabas, yo dormí también un rato. Así que sí, no hemos comido nada desde ayer.

El peliblanco no dijo nada, asimilando las palabras dichas. Parecía que su hermano nunca se le había ocurrido que su largo sueño fuera con intención de no despertar, así que pensaba que podría volver a intentar ese método, pero aumentando la dosis. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su estómago, que luego del tiempo pasado y los medicamentos ingeridos, reclamaba algo de comida sólida. Se sonrojó, no le gustaba mostrar sus necesidades y mucho menos a su hermano.

—Ehh, sí tienes hambre, ya no puedes ocultármelo, ¡tengamos un picnic al lado del río! —Nuevamente el menor se extrañó antes las palabras dichas y es cuando, con dificultad, alzó la mirada para ver lo que le rodeaba.

Quedó sorprendido, ni una pista de edificios se alertaba a lo lejos, lo que le hacía pensar acerca de cuán lejos estaban de su hogar. El cielo seguía igual que como lo recordaba, lo que le haría pensar que seguían en el mismo día, pero las palabras de Saeyoung le confirmaban lo contrario. Los pájaros que antes había escuchado provenían de los árboles cercanos al auto y un poco más allá, como le dijo el pelirrojo y donde le estaba esperando, había un riachuelo que fluía con suma tranquilidad. No tenía muchas opciones así que se acercó a su hermano y se sentó allí, en el pasto, en un pequeño lugar llano al lado del río.

—He traído sanguchitos de jamón y queso, algunas frutas, jugo... —empezó a decir el pelirrojo, mientras sacaba cada cosa que mencionaba.

Saeran no le estaba prestando atención, porque al minuto de haberse sentado ya se había levantado. La razón era simple, quería mojarse un poco la cara y el estar sentado en el pasto, al estar al lado del río, estaba lleno de gotas que salpicaban de este. Aquello le repugnaba en cierta parte, porque la verdad, era que no quería ensuciarse con barro. Afortunadamente Saeyoung logró notar eso, dando por descartada la idea de tener un picnic ahí mismo. Sabía que el menor no le diría su molestia directamente, así que pondría una excusa para poder salir ambos de allí.

—Creo que hay demasiados bichos aquí... ¿Te parece que comamos mientras caminamos? Aún debemos llegar al lugar especial. —Aquello Saeran sí lo escuchó y solamente asintió, le tranquilizaba lo dicho de hecho, pero no se lo haría saber.

El mayor de los Choi guardó los alimentos en la bolsa que llevaba nuevamente, dejando solo dos sanguchitos y entregándole uno de estos a su hermano, que lo recibió y empezó a comer sin decir ni una palabra. Saeyoung no le insistió en que le diga algo, se había acostumbrado al silencio que el menor siempre intentaba mantener y se esforzaba por entenderlo sin palabras. No era algo molesto para él, porque después de todo, lo único que le importaba es que Saeran estuviera bien y que fuera feliz.

Empezaron a caminar, o más bien, el menor seguía al otro. No tenía ni idea del lugar especial al que irían, pero no tenía razón para desconfiar de su hermano, ya no más. De hecho, tenía cierta curiosidad, sentimiento que hace mucho que no sentía y que de alguna manera le emocionaba. Parecía que aquél sería un buen día y eso de alguna manera le tranquilizaba, porque no estaba de más un buen día para luego despedirse de ese mundo, o así pensaba el peliblanco, mientras su dolor de cabeza disminuía de a pocos, gracias al agua fresca y la comida.

—Llegamos, Saeran —le llamó el pelirrojo, al notar que el pequeño estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos y casi se choca con la reja que los separaba del lugar especial.

—Oh... —Alzó la mirada, encontrándose con una pequeña reja de pintura blanca, por la que podía observar parte del interior del lugar.

Si aún no se hubiera acabado el sanguchito, seguramente se le hubiera caído al suelo de la impresión. Volteó a ver a su hermano, que lo miraba con una sonrisa y con aquellos ojos miel brillando de felicidad, felicidad de que a Saeran le haya gustado lo que veía. Y es que, podía apreciar a la perfección un montón de diferentes flores dentro, era como un jardín botánico en medio de la nada y aquello hacía que todo fuera más mágico. Tenía que admitir que le recordaba levemente al jardín de Magenta, pero esta vez, todo era diferente, la situación era muy diferente y tal vez, podría disfrutarlo más.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó el de lentes, mientras se dedicaba a abrir la rejilla para que pudieran entrar.

—Parece ser bonito... Solo un poco —respondió con timidez y sin ningún gesto aparentemente, pero sus ojos brillosos lo delataban, le gustaba lo que veía y mucho.

Sin decir más, ambos se adentraron al jardín y vaya, que era hermoso. Tenía un camino empedrado que llevaba hasta un lugar que no podía llegar a apreciar y que aumentaba su curiosidad, de descubrir cada rincón de tal belleza. Podía apreciar miles de flores diferentes, bastante bien cuidadas, pero ninguna persona se veía por ahí, solo eran ellos dos y dudaba de que fuera un sitio poco transitado, así que se imaginaba que Saeyoung haya tenido que ver en eso.

Lo que más le emocionaba es poder reconocer el nombre de cada flor que veía, cosa que le enorgullecía de sí mismo, porque había aprendido muchos nombres de aquellas bellas plantas y sus significados. Veía camelias, hortensias, margaritas, crisantemos y muchísimas plantas más, y no podía sentirse más bendecido de estar en un lugar tan hermoso y mágico como ese. Sin embargo, su atención fue llamada por cierto destello color azul lejano, destello que reconocería en cualquier lado.

—Saeyoung —llamó a su hermano por su nombre, cosa que pocas veces hacía. —Yo... Yo debo...

No sabía como manifestarle su deseo a su hermano mayor, pero afortunadamente este lo entendió y simplemente con una sonrisa, asintió. Saeran necesitaba un momento de soledad consigo mismo en medio de tales hermosas flores, necesitaba encontrar paz antes de que empiece otra tormenta y no, al menos aún no, podía ser al lado de la persona a la que poco a poco empezaba a considerar su familia.

Con la cabeza alzada y respirando hondo, se encaminó hasta el lugar de donde el destello venía y como efectivamente pensó, era una de sus flores favoritas, una rosa azul. Una delicada y a la vez peligrosa rosa azul, de un color inusual y magnífico, pero con afiladas espinas que podían lastimar. Una rosa azul, que sabía bien que simbolizaba un amor intenso y cautivador, pero un amor imposible al fin y al cabo. Era por eso que la había elegido como su favorita, por asimilarse ese significado a su situación con... Ella.

Negó con la cabeza, no podía pensar en ella justo ahora, no. Se podía decir que ella era lo único que lo ataba a seguir vivo y no podía torturarse de esa forma, viviendo, solo quería acabar con todo. Soltó un suspiro y siguió su camino, mirando cada hermosa flor y analizando sus significados en su mente. Llegó hasta unas hermosas y pequeñas violetas y no pudo evitar acercarse más a estas.

Según lo que sabía de la floriografía, estas simbolizaban la sutileza y la delicadeza, y cierta dama asaltó sus pensamientos nuevamente. Ella era preciosa, pero también era fuerte. Le había demostrado sus asombrosas cualidades en muchas ocasiones y sentía que aquellas dos en especial le calzaban perfectamente. Además, las flores eran de un color morado muy bonito, tan bonito como lo era ella en su opinión, ¿o es que se estaba volviendo loco y no hacía más que pensar en ella?

No pasó mucho tiempo y su mirada fue cautivada por otras flores, esta vez, eran unas espectaculares lavandas, del mismo color que las antiguas flores, por supuesto. Aquellas flores siempre le habían llamado la atención, pues eran muy pequeñas y a la vez muy hermosas, tenían cierto encanto. En cuanto a su significado, era la pureza. Pureza que inevitablemente, lo llevaba a recordarla por tercera vez. Ella tenía todas las buenas cualidades del mundo y le invitaba a estar junto a ella, pero... Saeran no se sentía digno de coexistir con un ser tan puro, al que podía manchar en cualquier momento, ¿cierto?

Múltiples pensamientos atacaron su mente, sobre si realmente debería arriesgarse o no. Desde el inicio, se había decidido a buscar cómo acabar con todo y ahora, estaba dudando de todo. Ya ni siquiera estaba mirando las flores, solo caminaba hacia adelante o así fue, hasta que su frente empujó con suavidad algo. Alzó la mirada y notó que se trataba de unas pequeñas campanitas blancas que asomaban de un árbol, eran lirios del valle y aquellos, simbolizaban la vuelta de la felicidad.

Tenía que admitir que se sintió fuertemente atacado, desde que llegó al lugar las flores no paraban de hacerle entender su propia realidad y hasta sentía que era como si intentaran darle a entender algo. No le sorprendía, consideraba a las flores como sus más fieles amigas, ellas le habían acompañado en toda la odisea que fue su vida. Y ahora le hablaban de la vuelta de la felicidad, algo que no veía posible, porque simplemente, no recordaba cómo se sentía ser genuinamente feliz.

Se preguntaba si esta era la intención del pelirrojo al haberlo traído, suponía que algo había tenido que ver, pero no del todo. También sabía que él, desde que descubrió la verdad, estaba intentado hacerle sentir mejor, cosa que Saeran jamás vio posible. Se había resignado a absolutamente todo, ¿cuál era la razón? Según él, era porque se consideraba demasiado débil y que nunca podría superar todo lo que había pasado pero... Los tenía a Saeyoung y a ella, que le apoyarían en todo y esperaba devolverles todo su apoyo algún día.

Siguió su camino, sin mirar mucho a los lado, porque su objetivo ahora era ver qué había al final del camino y luego volver con su hermano a casa, donde seguramente se pondría a pensar más en todo lo que se le había ocurrido ese día. Sin embargo, lo que llegó a ver al final, nunca se lo hubiera podido esperar. Era un gigantesco campo de girasoles amarillos, que en su extensión no lograba ver donde terminaba. Una gran brisa azotó su cuerpo, haciéndole notar que los girasoles le estaban mirando, estaban en su dirección.

Fue allí donde volteó y ahí se encontraba el sol, cegándole la vista por haber mirado directamente. Era tan imponente y repartía luz en todos lados, que le hizo recordar a ella. Ella era su luz entre toda su oscuridad. Y justamente calzaba con el significado de los girasoles amarillos.

"Tú eres mi sol y por lo tanto, siempre voltearé a ver donde tú estés"

Sí, ella era su sol y ya se había decidido finalmente en lo que iba a hacer. Así que empezó a correr por aquel camino, casi cayéndose en algunas ocasiones, hacia la entrada donde su hermano le esperaba. Mientras, la misma melodía que le había acompañado en su momento de liberación, volvió a sonar en su mente. Era la melodía de las rosas azules, el nombre nunca lo cambiaría, pero ahora sonaba diferente, un poco más alegre entre tanta infelicidad y así, era como su significado también cambiaba.

—Saeyoung —llamó, esta vez no en un susurro, justo al llegar al lado del pelirrojo. —Quiero vivir, Saeyoung. —Ambos sonrieron.


End file.
